Genetic defeciency of lysosomal acid alpha glucosidase or acid maltase (GAA) results in acid maltase deficiency or glycogen storage disease type II (GSDII).The investigator has administered a vector that contains the gene for human acid maltase for gene replacement therapy in a cow model and would like to administer the gene to the mouse model. This is a lab only study to investigate tissues collected at sacrifice for gene expression. The Core Laboratory was utilized for DNA Isolation, DNA sequencing (manual), oligonucleotide synthesis, and Recombinant DNA techniques.